


Brolin with a hint of Merthur

by Annedavies



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Slight mention of reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annedavies/pseuds/Annedavies
Summary: Colin Morgan and Bradley James meet at auditions for Merlin and fall in love at first sight.This is the story of their lives together.
Relationships: Bradley James/Colin Morgan, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Brolin with a hint of Merthur

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin belongs to the BBC
> 
> Colin Morgan and Bradley James belong to themselves 
> 
> This is entirely fictional

Colin Morgan and Bradley James meet at auditions for _Merlin_ and fall in love at first sight.

As they wait for the casting director and creators’ decisions, they both hope and pray that they will be cast together.

They get cast as Merlin and Arthur and immediately sit down together and discuss how they want their characters’ relationship to each other to develop. Their own relationship develops as a result.

Table-reads and rehearsals only deepen their bond and they steal every moment they can together to express their love to each other. They get a flat together in Cardiff and when they film in France, they are always in each other’s hotel rooms.

Everyone knows about, loves them and supports their relationship and they encourage it even more when they realise it feeds into their performances on set.

When they share a car for their trip around Wales for _The Real Merlin and Arthur_ documentary, they see it as an opportunity to make the most of their time together.

When they take part in Comic-Con in San Diego and one of them is still stuck at home or in France filming, they miss each other terribly and one vows to film it for the other. But when they do Comic-Con together, again they make the most of it.

And on the shoot of the second part of _Diamond of the Day_ , when Arthur is dying, their tears are real and unforced, not because they are saying goodbye to each other, but because Merlin is having to lose Arthur and they find the scene moving and heartbreaking.

They vow to stay together even if they are physically apart and even if they have to put an extreme amount of work into it, because their love is so deep that it cannot possibly be torn asunder.

And when Bradley is offered work in Los Angeles, Colin visits as often as he can between jobs, and Bradley comes home to Colin as often as he can, especially because he often feels homesick when he’s in LA. They also visit Colin’s parents in Armagh sometimes. Because, like Merlin and Arthur, Colin and Bradley can’t bear to be apart for too long.

And if they sometimes have memories of being a certain king and magical manservant in a past life, they tell each other about it, laugh and chalk it up to just being very in tune with their characters.

But they’re still grateful that unlike Merlin, Colin won’t have to wait 1500 years for Bradley to rise again.

The End


End file.
